


parkner week 2019

by tadashikawa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fantasy AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parades, Prince Peter - Freeform, im so excited to celebrate these babies, knight harley, so yeah they follow all the prompts and such for the event, this is for parkner week 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadashikawa/pseuds/tadashikawa
Summary: little ficlets for parkner week 2019





	1. day one: parades

Peter exhaled as he saw the large red and golden balloons cross the street below him.

Today was the one year anniversary of the Reversal, or as he would rather say, the day that Tony passed. 

The tower was cold and the atmosphere was dreary. But it seemed as if everything else was the opposite.

People were cheering and celebrating. This was the day their loved ones returned, the day that everything came back. 

So naturally, the state of New York brought up the idea of a parade celebrating their world renowned hero to Stark Industries. To them, Pepper seemed more than ecstatic about the idea. But Peter knew how much reluctance hid behind that smile.

He felt arms incircle his waist from behind as he continued to gaze out towards the parade. 

“Pepper said we need to go down soon. Our float is almost set and we can’t just ditch, you know it’s expected that we be there.”

Peter felt himself slump against the body behind him. He turned around to face the deep blue eyes of his boyfriend staring back at him. 

“I know you don’t want to go. I don’t either. But you know Tony, he’d want us to go to a parade celebrating how great he is.”

Harley let out a shy chuckle as he raised his hand to tuck a piece of hair behind Peter’s ear. 

Peter sighed and leaned into Harley’s touch.

“It’s just hard you know? Everyone is expecting me to be happy. They all want me to go down there and just let loose.”

Harley tilted his head and urged Peter to go on.

“It’s just a fun party Peter! It’ll be over before you know it! You don’t think I know that!”

Peter huffed and walked away from Harley to face the window again.

“I’m sorry, I… I shouldn’t have raised my voice. It’s not your fault, I’m just… mad, I guess.”

He felt a presence reside next to him.

“You’re allowed to be upset sweetheart. But I don’t think Tony would have wanted you to coup yourself up here.”

Peter felt a tear make its way down his face.

“It… it just feels wrong to celebrate him without him being here. Yeah, he brought everyone back but at what cost? Everyone has their friends, family, and loved ones back. But me?”

Peter sighed and faced Harley. His eyes were now red, face stained with tears. Harley frowned at the sight.

“I can’t celebrate everyone coming back if he’s not going to.”

Harley raised his arms and Peter slowly made his way into them. He let out everything. The pain, regret, guilt, everything.

“I’ll tell Pepper you’re not coming yeah? We can watch the parade from the couch, or anything you want, I don’t mind. How does that sound, darlin’?

Peter didn’t speak. Instead he nodded into Harley’s chest as his felt a gentle kiss on his hair.

“Okay, it’s okay. Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”


	2. day two: “oh my god they were roommates”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short rip

“PETER! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HAIR DRYER?!”

Harley walked through their apartment with a determined look in his eye. He had a meeting in 15 minutes and his hair literally looked like it belonged to a troll.

He marched through the kitchen, which was littered with half eaten tacos and papers from the night before.

“PETER?” 

Harley continued his march through their hallway and into the bathroom. Once he entered he felt a harsh blow of warm wind in his face, accompanied by the muffled sound of Peter’s laugh.

Harley’s face twitched in frustration as he reached towards Peter. 

“What do you think you’re doing?! I have a meeting in…”

He looked at his watch as Peter’s laughs increased in volume.

“...11 minutes and you know Pepper hates when people are late.”

Peter continued to laugh as he hopped on to the ceiling, hair dryer in tow. 

“Why you little…”

Harley scowled and looked to the corner of the room, where he spotted a broom. 

Now, he knew Peter’s stupid tingle would alert him. But quite honestly, Harley didn’t care.

He lunged for the broom and started whacking Peter’s body on the ceiling.

Peter was able to dodge one or two hits but his immense laughter really made it difficult for his spidey sense to work.

“Give it back you prick!”

Harley said, smacking Peter’s shoulder with the stick.

“I’m going to be late! Pete this isn’t funny.”

Peter responded with another gush of wind in Harley’s face, then he dropped the device on Harley’s head, before falling back on the floor.

“I hate you.”

Peter beamed the most innocent and charming smile before walking away.

“No you don’t”


	3. day three: no powers au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prince!peter x knight!harley fantasy au

Peter looked at himself through a mirror too grand for his liking. He was dressed fancy as well, too much sparkle, too much gold.

He watched as a servant he didn’t know the name of placed one of his many crowns on his head. He sighed at his reflection.

Today was the day he was to meet the girl he was arranged to marry. As the prince of Kingdom Stark he was due to be married as soon as he passed his 18th birthday, which to his luck was in 5 days.

As he walked through the hallway he gazed at the several paintings hung up on the walls. Most were of his dad, some of his family, the rare few of him, and several others.

He let his eyes stop on a portrait of their head guard, Harley Keener. He and Harley had become _very_ close over the past few years. With both being around the same age, having shared interest in sciences, and finding an escape in each other from all their responsibilities.

He felt his heart squeeze at the sight of the other boy. He thought that going through with this marriage would be a disservice to him as well. Peter didn’t mean to feel this way about Harley, and it certainly wasn’t his fault the other boy reciprocated.

He felt a hand push him forward and he turned around to face the boy in the painting.

Nothing was said, nothing needed to be. Peter could tell he understood.

Harley flashed a sheepish smile and gestured towards the door in front of them.

Behind was the inevitable cause of an unhappy future for Peter. Sure he knew with the title of prince there was a small chance he would ever marry for love, but being in the situation now made him feel uneasy.

His hand found Harley’s and the latter gave it a hard squeeze. They faced each other one last time before the doors in front of them opened.

Peter felt Harley’s hand slip from his own as a tear made its way down his cheek. He wiped it quickly though, and made his way towards the seemingly faceless girl in front of him.

“Hello, I’m Peter Stark, nice to meet you m’lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about them with me on:
> 
> instagram: a.rachnology
> 
> tumblr: harleyspotatoes


End file.
